


Better Late Than Never

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, No Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nanemia said<br/> I have something ghosting in my mind pretty badly. It's about Pietro being a student and his boyfriend is Clint. They met 3 years ago in university and being together like a year now. Never came to the really hot things, course it didn't feel right. Could you write the first time from Clint and Pietro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

As Clint looked down at his stripped bare boyfriend he can’t believe how lucky he is.

As he tastes the salt of Pietro’s skin, mouthing greedily at his collar bones and up towards the hollow of his neck, he thinks about how close he came to never having this.  As Pietro moans out a plea for more, Clint thanks his lucky stars that they managed to get here at all.

They’d met three years ago at University, Pietro’s twin sister, Wanda, having been assigned as a roommate to Clint’s best friend Natasha in sophomore year.  The two women had hit it off immediately and since Pietro was a package deal, Clint had found himself spending a lot of time in the Eastern European’s company.

As hard as he finds it to believe now, as he gently parts Pietro’s thighs and runs a thumb over the tightly furled hole buried in between, it wasn’t love at first sight.

Clint was slightly older than most of the others in his year, having spent a few years travelling with his brother before college, and Pietro never let him forget it. He's pretty sure that Pietro's first words to him were “Who invited the old man?” 

He couldn’t even begin to count the number of times in that first year when either Wanda or Nat had threatened to lock them in a room together until they could learn to get along.  Clint wouldn’t have said that they hated each other, but it was a close thing.

Clint definitely didn’t hate the sounds that Pietro was making as he worked him open, fingers and tongue moving together to ease the way.  He smiles against Pietro’s sweat soaked skin and runs his hands gently over his exposed stomach as he gives his boyfriend a short break from the stimulation.

Pietro pants heavily, gathering his equilibrium back, while Clint waits patiently for the sign to continue. A thrust of the hips and a needy keen are all he needs before diving back in.  _God, Pietro looks beautiful like this._

Clint remembers the first time he had noticed just how beautiful Pietro was.

They were in their junior year and had somehow been talked into sharing a house off campus, all four of them together. 

Call him superficial but Clint’s realisation that Pietro was more than just a pain in the ass, the realisation that he was, in fact, a gorgeous pain in the ass, came when he saw Pietro shirtless for the first time.  The Sokovian had been padding down the hall to his bedroom in nothing but a towel, water still clinging to his skin.  He’d caught Clint watching and thrown him a cheeky wink at whatever scandalised look he’d saw on Clint’s face.

He nips at Pietro’s inner thigh as he remembers that wink.  Even back then the idiot had been able to get under his skin like nobody else. 

Pietro is flushed and writhing on the bed now, murmuring in broken English.  He keens at the loss of Clint’s fingers and Clint swallows the protest with a kiss and a promise that he’s ready now.

As he looks into Pietro’s eyes, pupil blown wide so that only a hint of the familiar blue shows he remembers their first kiss.

Junior year had been just as combative as sophomore, with the added injury of Clint becoming more and more aware of just how attractive he found Pietro.

It had been infuriating.

So Clint dealt with it by dating string after string of Pietro Maximoff look-a-likes. The last one, Mike something, was pretty damn close. He had the runners body, the blonde, almost white hair with dark roots. He was perfect. Until he opened his mouth. It wasn't just the accent that was missing, it was the Pietro-ness. Mike didn't snark. He didn't tease. He was....boring.

Pietro hadn't been blind to what was going on. There was only so many times he could wake up to see a could-be clone having coffee in the kitchen before he realised what Clint was doing.

Clint and Mike's “relationship” had imploded spectacularly one Sunday morning and a sleepy Pietro had witnessed it all. Clint still remembers a lax and lazy Pietro sipping casually on his morning coffee before suggesting that Clint “tried the real thing.”

The kiss had been warm and slow, flavoured with coffee and toothpaste.

It had been perfect.

Pietro doesn't taste like coffee now but the kiss is no less perfect. Clint pulls away and rests his forehead against Pietro's. “Are you sure?” he asks.

Pietro is so wrung out and on the edge that it's hard for him to form words. Clint needs to hear them though and he finally manages to breathe out a yes. He pulls him in for another kiss before lining himself up. Finally, three years after they first met, a year after their first kiss, he pushes slowly in, groaning at how good Pietro feels around him. He wants to push harder, faster but this is Pietro's first time and Clint is going to make it perfect.

They've been a couple since approximately two days after the coffee flavoured kiss. Wanda and Nat may have had to get involved to give them the final push but they got there in the end.

It's not all been plain sailing, how could it be when the two of them were involved? Pietro has a jealous streak a mile wide, Clint has a temper as short as Pietro's patience, but they've lasted.

Clint had been surprised when he found out that Pietro was a virgin, although looking back over their two years of 'friendship' and one year of living together he realises that he never saw Pietro with anyone else. He'd been waiting for the right person, he says and Clint can't help but dream that someday he might be the one.

Here and now, as they rock gently together, as Clint reverently mouths at Pietro's chin, as Pietro starts to move more urgently, English completely gone, demanding _harder_ and _faster_ , Clint's dreams pale in comparison to the real thing.

He's not going to last, not after a year, but he needs Pietro to come first. Pietro wails as Clint moves his hand to strip Pietro's leaking cock. It doesn't take much, a dozen or so strokes later Pietro is clenching down around him as his seed spatters across them both, triggering Clint's own blissful release.

Pietro's grin is slow and lazy as Clint wipes them both down.

“Worth the wait?”

“We should have done this three years ago.”

Clint huffs in amusement as he lets Pietro wrap around him, the big spoon to his little spoon. “There's a lot we should have done three years ago.”

Pietro is already half asleep as he nuzzles into Clint but he manages a sleepy reply.

“Better late than never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry! I'm not confident of my ability to write smut so apologies if this is a bit rubbish!


End file.
